


Remember Me

by Badkenma_Goodkarma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amnesia, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badkenma_Goodkarma/pseuds/Badkenma_Goodkarma
Summary: As if losing his memory wasn't bad enough, Oikawa begins having sex dreams about the man claiming to be his childhood friend. He's pretty sure he's either a pervert, or the dreams are a sign they were more than just friends.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 12
Kudos: 133





	Remember Me

When he opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was that his vision was blurry. He blinked rapidly, but his eyes felt so heavy in his head he let them stay closed on the fifth blink.

“Oikawa?” The voice sounded close, so he opened his eyes again and turned his head slightly to the right, cringing as his head pounded with tension.

“Holy shit, I’m so happy you’re okay. Iwaizumi and Mattsun just left to get some coffee, they’ll be right back. Iwaizumi’s going to be pissed he wasn’t here though…” The man standing next to his bed trailed off as he registered the blank look he was receiving.

“Hey… are you feeling okay?” The man leaned closer and he quickly scooted back on the bed.

“Um, who are you? I’m sorry, I don’t… I don’t know where I am right now.”

The stranger straightened as he stared at him with his mouth slightly open. They stared at each other in silence for about a minute before the door across the room opened and two men walked in.

They were in the middle of what looked like an intense conversation when the one with bushy eyebrows suddenly stopped and widened his eyes. “Oikawa! You’re awake! How do you feel?”

The man next to him snapped his head up and looked like he was going to run over and jump on the bed, when the man who had been there when he woke up stepped around the bed and stopped in front of them.

  
“Stop, something’s not right. Mattsun, please go get a nurse. Tell her he’s awake, but doesn’t know what’s going on.”

The man with the bushy eyebrows hesitated briefly before running out of the room. The one with the lighter hair leaned forward and whispered something that he couldn’t make out from his spot on the hospital bed.

  
He looked down and saw a band on his left wrist. He turned his arm, reading the information.

_Oikawa Tooru_   
_1994/07/20_

“My name is Tooru?”

Both men stopped their whispering and looked at him. The one with the darker hair nodded and slowly walked toward the bed.

“Yes. My name is Iwaizumi Hajime. We’re best friends… we’ve known each other since we were young. We met Makki-“ He waved to the lighter haired man who he had first seen when he woke up, “and Mattsun when we started high school.”

He blinked and licked his lips, noticing for the first time how cracked they were. He closed his eyes and tried to think of something - anything - but his brain supplied nothing.

“Tooru?”

  
It took him a second to remember that Tooru was him. He looked back at the man with dark hair - Iwaizumi - and raised an eyebrow.

“How do you feel right now? Do you remember anything?”

He shook his head and Iwaizumi’s lips twisted downwards. His eyes looked sad, but it last only a second before his face was neutral again.

Iwaizumi sat on the edge of the bed and put one of his hands over Oikawa’s. He tensed at first, but relaxed after Iwaizumi started talking.

“You fell and hit your head. They performed surgery two nights ago, so try not to touch the back of your head too much. They warned us that you might be a little confused when you woke up.”

Iwaizumi smiled gently at him, and he immediately felt all the tension release from his body. Iwaizumi kept hold of his hand, and Oikawa found that he didn’t mind that much.

The door opened again and two nurses came in, followed by the man from earlier - Mattsun.

Iwaizumi released his hand and stepped away from the bed, so they could check his vitals.

He wasn’t sure why, but the minute they were no longer touching, his body felt cold and his chest heavy.

“So, you had been looking for a place to rent, and in the meantime you lived in our spare bedroom.” Makki smiled back at him as he led him down the hallway and through a door to a clean room that had a bed, nightstand, and dresser.

“You had a mix of stuff at our house and Iwaizumi’s, but he stopped by this morning to bring some more of your clothes.”

Oikawa nodded as he walked further into the room to pull open the drawers and looked at the clothes. He ran his hands over some of the shirts, trying to see if anything looked familiar.

It had been three days since he woke up. Makki, Mattsun, and Iwaizumi stayed by his side the entire time, which he appreciated. His parents came to the hospital and stayed the night, but they had to leave the next day because of work. That had been a little awkward, but it was obvious that Iwaizumi was telling the truth when he said they were childhood friends, from the way they all interacted.

It was still weird sometimes since he didn’t know them, but they kept insisting they were his best friends and would help him through this.

The doctor told him it might be permanent. He might never remember anything about himself and would have to start as a blank page at age 25. Or he might wake up tomorrow with every memory intact.

  
He was terrified, and every day that one of his friends made a joke that he didn’t get, he felt more lost.

“Mattsun is going to make dinner soon. Do-“

“I’m not hungry. I think I might just go to bed early if that’s okay.”

Makki raised his eyebrows but nodded and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Oikawa sighed and slowly walked to the bed to sit down.

He hated when they were nice to him. It was another reminder that they aren’t his friends; not really. They’re Oikawa’s friends from before the accident. It sounds weird, since he’s still the same person, but the way they look at him when they talk, like they’re expecting him to finish their sentences, or say something funny after they’ve told a story, it all just serves as a painful reminder of the life he might never get back.

Makki and Mattsun look at him with hope in their eyes, but Iwaizumi looks at him with sadness.

He doesn’t know why. He asked him after the second day he woke up why he looked so sad.

Iwaizumi had changed the subject.

He rolled his shoulders back before standing up. He grabbed his phone out of the back pocket of his jeans and put it on the nightstand beside the bed before stripping out of his clothes. When he was down to his boxers, he crawled under the sheets and grabbed his phone.

_1 new message_

_Iwa-chan ❤️😘_

_5:06pm_

  
_Sleep well. Tomorrow I can bring by some of your movies._

His eyes skimmed over the message before going back to the name that had already been programmed in his phone. They must have been really close if he had a heart and kissing emoji next to his name. When he first saw it earlier that day, he had tried to joke with Iwaizumi about it, but he got that look in his eyes again. He didn’t respond to the message. Instead he turned off the phone and shoved his face into the pillow, praying for sleep to drag him under.

_“I can’t believe that scared you, you’re such a baby!”_

_“Iwa-chan!”_

_Iwaizumi laughed as Oikawa climbed further into his lap, maneuvering around until he had both legs on either side of his hips and shoved his face against his neck._

_They were sitting on a three person couch, and Iwaizumi quickly grabbed Oikawa’s hips as he wiggled._

_“Tooru, stop moving around.”_

_“Iwa-chan! I can’t believe you’re having dirty thoughts, while I’m terrified out of my mind. Pervert!”_

_Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and shoved Oikawa to the side before moving onto his knees so he was crouched over him._

_“You’re so annoying. I honestly don’t know why I’m in love with you.”_

_Oikawa smirked as he slide his hands down Iwaizumi’s chest and into the waistband of his sweatpants._

_“C’mon Hajime, that movie was pretty freaky. Why don’t you distract me for a while, hmm?”_

_Iwaizumi leaned down and Oikawa shoved at his sweats as he felt Iwaizumi’s tongue in his mouth._

Oikawa jerked awake and laid in bed as he panted, staring up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes in frustration and crossed his arms over his face.

It had been five days since he left the hospital and that was his third dream involving Iwaizumi. Each time they ended with him waking up, drenched in sweat and seconds away from coming.

Without opening his eyes, he uncrossed his arms and slipped a hand into his boxers.

“Oikawa!” Knocking sounded a second after Makki shouted his name, causing him to squeak and jerk his hand out of his underwear.

The door cracked open and Makki poked his head in. When he saw that Oikawa was already awake, he smiled and said, “Ah, good. Iwaizumi’s here with some of your stuff and we were thinking about getting breakfast. You in?”

Oikawa nodded and tried to slow down his beating heart. He knew that he and Makki were supposedly best friends, but since he still felt like a stranger to him, there was no way in Hell he wanted to get caught jerking off.

He shook his head hard before getting up and heading to the bathroom to shower.

_“Mmm, right there. Fuck.” Iwaizumi threw his head back and reached up to grip the headboard._

_Oikawa laughed and thrust in the same way, hitting his prostate again and again until Iwaizumi was begging._

_“Tooru, c’mon Tooru. Finish with me.”_

_Oikawa leaned over him and reached down to stroke Iwaizumi in time with his thrusts. Oikawa stared as Iwaizumi’s mouth fell open and his eyes squeezed shut._

_The sight brought him over and he buried his head against Iwaizumi’s neck as he came._

_“Love you, Hajime.”_

The worst thing about the dreams was the guilt he felt whenever he looked Iwaizumi in the eyes. He had been nothing but kind and respectful and it almost felt like an invasion of his privacy to be dreaming about his body like that.

“Are you listening to me?” Iwaizumi’s voice brought him into focus and he looked over to where he was sitting on the other end of the couch.

“Uh…” Oikawa smiled sheepishly and Iwaizumi laughed.

“I asked if you want me to make popcorn for the movie.”

“Oh, yes. Thank you.”

When Iwaizumi came back with the popcorn five minutes later, they started E.T., which Iwaizumi swore was Oikawa’s favorite movie growing up. And while Oikawa could admit that it was entertaining, he was more focused on Iwaizumi’s facial expressions.

“I still can’t believe we’ve been friends for so long. That’s crazy. We even went to the same college! We must be really close.” Oikawa looked back at the screen as he talked to hide his face which felt warm as he recalled the dreams he’d been having.

Iwaizumi grunted. “Yeah, we’re basically inseparable. But don’t worry, I know this is stressful, so don’t force yourself to spend a lot of time with me, Makki, or Mattsun. We understand.”

Oikawa hummed and glanced at Iwaizumi again. It was at the end of the movie when E.T. was saying goodbye to Elliott, but Oikawa couldn’t bring himself to look at the screen; he was mesmerized by the way Iwaizumi bit his lip. The middle finger of Iwaizumi’s right hand tapped against his upper thigh as he said, “You used to always cry at this part. It was your favorite scene. I never knew why - it’s so sad, but it didn’t matter if we had watched this movie a hundred times before, you always cried.”

Iwaizumi’s lips pinched and Oikawa slid closer, until their thighs touched. He went to put his hand on Iwaizumi’s shoulder, but suddenly there was no one on the couch next to him. He looked up, startled as Iwaizumi stood and quickly backed up.

“Anyways, hah, you hungry? Why don’t we get some yakisoba?”

Iwaizumi didn’t wait for a response, just turned and went to get his car keys from the kitchen.

Oikawa hesitated for a second, wondering if he’d done something wrong. If they were such good friends, then it shouldn’t matter if he comforts him? But then again, maybe Iwaizumi was one of those people who didn’t like physical affection. Oikawa didn’t really know anything about him anymore.

His brows furrowed as he thought about Iwaizumi, Makki, and Mattsun. They were with him everyday and said they were his closest friends, but he didn’t know anything about any of them. Except that Makki and Mattsun were dating and Iwaizumi was his childhood friend. Did they not say anything about themselves because to them, he was still their best friend? Even though they were no longer his?

Iwaizumi walked back into the living room and Oikawa quickly stood and made his way to the front door.

Starting today, he was going to learn everything there was about the three of them; he no longer wanted to feel like a strange fourth wheel to their friendship.

“Are you okay?” Iwaizumi was looking at him closely, studying his face.

Oikawa nodded. “Of course, Iwa. Hey, tell me, what are your parents like?”

_“Iwa-chan! Are you even listening to me?”_

_Iwaizumi walked ahead without answering._

_“You are literally the worst. We’re about to start high school and I got my first girlfriend. We should be celebrating!”_

_“No. I’m going home to take a nap.”_

_Oikawa huffed and sprinted past Iwaizumi so he could turn and block his path. When he caught his eye, Oikawa paused and blinked._

_“Why do you look like that?”_

_Iwaizumi’s eyes looked a little red and his mouth was twisted. It was a look Oikawa hadn’t seen before, which was weird, because he thought he had seen all of_ _Iwaizumi’s faces._

_“It doesn’t really matter.” Iwaizumi said as he tried to step around Oikawa._

_He threw his arms around him and let his weight drop, causing Iwaizumi to stagger back._

_“Fuck, you shit head.” Iwaizumi sounded angry, but he still brought his arms around Oikawa to hold him up against his chest._

_“Iwa-chan, please tell me what’s wrong.”_

_Iwaizumi sighed and tilted his head up, so Oikawa could no longer see his eyes. “I think I have a crush on you.”_

_Oikawa straightened immediately and Iwaizumi let his arms fall to his side._

_They didn’t say anything for a moment, until Iwaizumi sighed again and gave him a sad smile. “It’s cool, Crappykawa. Don’t let this affect anything, I told you it doesn’t matter.”_

_Oikawa blinked again before nodding and pulled out his phone. “Hold on, one second Iwa-chan.”_

_Iwaizumi’s brows furrowed as Oikawa’s fingers flew across the keyboard. About a minute later, he nodded again and put the phone in his backpack._

_Stepping closer, Oikawa reached out and put his hands on either side of Iwaizumi’s face. When he leaned close, Iwaizumi’s breath stuttered as he asked, “What are you doing?”_

_Oikawa didn’t answer, just softly pressed their lips together._

_When he pulled back, Iwaizumi’s eyes were wide. “What - but, your girlfriend-“_

_“I just texted her saying we can’t be in a relationship. She only just confessed today so it’s not a big deal.”_

_“But, why?”_

_Oikawa smiled. “You’re my best friend, Iwa-chan. To be honest, I was kind of sad when I accepted Kimiko’s confession because it meant I wouldn’t be able to spend as much time with you.”_

_“So, you like me too…?”_

_Oikawa bit his lip. “I’m not sure. But let’s find out, yeah? If it doesn’t work out, promise me we’ll still be best friends.”_

_Iwaizumi’s mouth curled up at the corner as he said, “Okay, I promise.”_

Oikawa opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling.

That dream was different than the others.

He turned to his side and curled his body around his pillow. This was the first time the dream wasn’t sexual. Before, he thought that maybe the dreams were happening because he found Iwaizumi attractive, but this one…

He squeezed his eyes shut and sat up slowly. It’s been fifteen days since he was released from the hospital. Every day Iwaizumi came over and the four of them hung out. Every conversation had been centered on the others’ lives and families. Oikawa felt like he knew almost everything there was and was happy when he finally felt like part of their group and not some outsider they decided to start hanging out with. The only problem Oikawa was having, was the feelings that kept trying to force their way up whenever he looked at Iwaizumi.

He had the best reactions to everything. It didn’t matter if he was telling a story, listening to a joke, or even giving someone directions. His eyes are so expressive with everything he's feeling, that Oikawa can never seem to look away.

Iwaizumi’s caught him a few times, but he wasn’t mad. He would smile and bump his shoulder, before continuing with whatever he was doing. It was embarrassing, but at the same time, he couldn’t bring himself to care.

He wondered if these feelings were new, or if his previous self had confessed. Should he mention it now? What if something bad had happened in the past and Iwaizumi was grateful that Oikawa couldn’t remember? Maybe Iwaizumi rejected him and the group was uncomfortable. Or maybe that dream was based off an event? What if he and Iwaizumi had dated but then went through a horrible breakup? And now things were better because he only knows Iwaizumi as a friend?  
Or maybe, he’s just overthinking everything, and the dreams are just dreams.

His thoughts were interrupted when his phone started ringing. He saw Iwaizumi’s name flash and pursed his lips. He already lost so much of his life, he wasn’t going to waste any more time.

“I could’ve picked you up, you know?” Iwaizumi smiled at him and Oikawa hurried to where he was standing in front of the cafe.

“It’s not a problem, I wanted the time to think anyways.”

“About what?” Iwaizumi held the door open and Oikawa led them to a booth towards the back, away from the other customers.

“I’ll tell you after we eat.”

Iwaizumi didn’t push, which was another thing Oikawa had come to respect about him. He was so patient - with everyone too, not just his friends.

The conversation stayed light during the meal and Iwaizumi made a joke that had coffee coming out of Oikawa’s nose. He would’ve been embarrassed if it wasn’t for the way it made Iwaizumi throw his head back laughing.

Oikawa’s breath caught, and when Iwaizumi looked at him again, he blurted out, “I like you.”

Iwaizumi stared at him and the silence that followed had his leg to start bouncing out of nervousness, which caused him to ramble as a distraction. “I’m sorry if that shocked or upset you, but I wanted to tell you. I like everything about you, I like how you smile at every kid you see and help the old ladies cross the street, and I like the way you eat and the weird wheezing you make when you find something really funny, and-“

“Oikawa.”

He stopped and Iwaizumi leaned forward. “Do you want to go with me somewhere? Right now?”

Oikawa nodded without hesitation and followed Iwaizumi as he stood from the booth and walked out of the cafe.

“Where are we?” Iwaizumi had driven them to a neighborhood that contained small houses, each one having some type of garden in the front yard. “This place is adorable.”

Iwaizumi grunted and stopped the car in front of a house that had sunflowers lining the path to the front door. “You were with me when the realtor brought us here. You said we had to have this one, even though it looked the exact same as the other two we saw the next street over.”

They got out of the car, and Oikawa thought about his words as they walked to the front door.

_“We had to have this one.”_

_‘We’ as in Iwaizumi and I? We bought this house together?_

“We were roommates?” Oikawa looked at the ground as he asked, suddenly shy but not exactly sure why. When Iwaizumi didn’t respond, he looked up and saw the front door open and no sign of the other man.

“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa stepped inside and slipped off his shoes before making his way down the hall. There was a living room directly to his left and straight ahead it looked like a kitchen and dining room. He heard footsteps from further inside the house where he assumed the kitchen was, and took a step forward when a picture to his right caught his eye.

He turned fully to look at the wall that stretched from the front door to where the kitchen was to the left and another hallway branched off to the right.

There were maybe five or six pictures decorating the wall, and Oikawa bit his lip as he walked closer to study each one.

He knew now, why he was never invited here, but it still confused him as to why no one said anything in the first place.

The photo directly in front of him was a candid of him and Iwaizumi in suits. He was in a white suit and Iwaizumi was in black. They were the only two seated at a long table, but the edges of the photo showed there were more tables around them.

Oikawa was laughing, while Iwaizumi was feeding him a piece of cake. He glanced down at his left hand, and rubbed at his ring finger.

“You left this in our bathroom that night.”

Oikawa jumped and looked over his shoulder. Iwaizumi was standing behind him, so close that he could feel his breath on his cheek. He was holding out his left hand, with a silver band laying in his palm. He stared at the ring for a few more seconds before taking it and bringing it closer to his face. It looked like there was writing on the inside, but it was a little hard to see, since it was so small.

“1998 July 20, is what is inscribed. It’s your fourth birthday, and the day we met.”

“We’re married.” It wasn’t a question but Iwaizumi answered anyway.

“Yes.”

“When did we start dating?”

“It was right before we started our first year of high school. Some girl confessed to you and I got jealous. We were walking home and-“

Oikawa squeaked loudly before slapping his palm over his mouth and crouched low to the ground as his face heated.

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened and he held out a hand, palm facing Oikawa. “What happened? Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

“Oh my God. I thought they were just dreams! Ugh.” He covered his eyes and thought back to all the sex dreams he’s had since leaving the hospital. “I thought I was just being horny, but I was remembering you! Us! Being... Doing... Oh my God.”

He felt Iwaizumi lower himself and moved his hands so he could look at him. Iwaizumi was sitting back on his heels and biting his lip in an obvious attempt to not laugh.

“It’s not funny!” Oikawa cried as he stood and quickly walked to the kitchen. Iwaizumi chuckled, and a second later his footsteps followed.

“Sorry, but I’m just happy that you’ve been remembering me.”

Oikawa spun quickly to face him and shoved a finger at his chest. “I do remember! I remember you shoving your tongue in my… and then you put your fingers in right after, and…” Oikawa trailed off as he felt his face burn even hotter. “I thought I was some weird pervert who was having dreams about a nice friend.” He groaned and Iwaizumi grabbed the hand that was now flat against his chest.

“Why didn’t you guys tell me?” asked Oikawa. He thread his fingers through Iwaizumi’s and felt them tighten around his.

“Before you woke up, the doctor was worried about how the head injury would affect your memories, speech, movements, and so on. He said the main thing was to not frighten the patient. If you were having trouble with speech or moving your limbs, we were supposed to not talk fast or make sudden movements until you knew what was going on. If it was your memories, we were not to bombard you with anything right away. They said it was best to start slow so you wouldn’t be overwhelmed. When you woke up, and didn’t recognize us, I thought it might be too much to tell you everything. But then I didn’t how to say it once we left the hospital. I kept having nightmares that you would run away from me, or tell me you don’t wan’t to be with me anymore since you couldn’t remember our history. I’m sorry, Tooru.”

Oikawa nodded slowly. He wasn’t exactly mad… he could understand the fear that Iwaizumi had probably felt. Another question popped into his head. One that he was surprised he hadn’t asked sooner. “How did I get hurt? I remember asking the nurses that first day I woke up, but they just said I fell.”

Iwaizumi’s mouth opened and closed a couple times as his cheeks and ears turned pink. “Um…” He saw Iwaizumi’s throat move as he swallowed before continuing. “We had just received some good news. We had been trying to adopt for a long time and we had finally been approved. We were going to celebrate, so uh… that night we got some of our… toys and we were just messing around and you fell over.”

“What?” Oikawa squinted at him. “What toys? Why are you being weird? Tell me more.”

Iwaizumi scrubbed a hand down his face. “Sometimes we like to tie each other up and do some more… intense stuff. That night, I had you in a captive tie-“

“A what?” Oikawa almost stuttered as he realized what kind of ‘toys’ they probably used on each other, and Iwaizumi looked up at the ceiling as he answered.

“A captive tie - it’s your favorite position. Your arms were pulled up and behind your head and tied tight at the wrists, and the rope was then tied to your feet as you were kneeling so you couldn’t move them. Basically letting the front of your body be on full display. _Anyways_ , Makki gave us this new lotion to try out that was supposed to feel good, but instead, it burned a bit and you didn’t like it, so you tried to move your body but you accidentally fell off the bed and hit the back of your head on the corner of our nightstand really hard. There was so much blood and I was so panicked, I didn’t want to take the rope off you because I was afraid to move your head, so…”

Oikawa blinked once. Twice. “Iwaizumi. Please do not tell me… that I was taken to the hospital… tied up, with some kind of sex lotion on my body. That’s _not_ what you’re saying, right?”

Iwaizumi let out a loud sigh. “It was so embarrassing, honestly. The paramedics were afraid to move your head too much due to the damage, so they had to wait until you were in the hospital to remove you from the knots-“

“Oh my God. That’s mortifying! _Ugh,_ I can never go to the hospital again!” Oikawa wailed and stomped his foot, but stopped when Iwaizumi snorted. “Are you laughing right now? I probably looked ridiculous!”

“Really? You think?” Iwaizumi smirked as he stepped closer. “Do you want to see what you looked like?”

His breath caught as Iwaizumi took another step, until their chests were almost touching. He brought up a hand and traced a finger down Oikawa’s cheekbone.

“When you confessed to me in the cafe, I wanted nothing more than to strip you and lay you down on that table-“

“Iwa-“

“If you’re curious though, we have a mirror in our bedroom… I could tie you up again and show you what you look like.” He moved his face closer and licked the outer edge of Oikawa’s ear.

Oikawa squeaked and moved his hand down to hide the erection he was currently sporting.

Iwaizumi stepped back, so he was no longer crowding him. “If that’s too soon though, I understand. If you’ll let me, please allow me to date you. We don’t have to hop back into things right away, or at all. We were best friends first and we always will be.”

Oikawa stared at him, offended. “I can’t believe you. You licked my ear, promised me hot bondage, got me hard, and now you want to retreat? Fuck you, where’s our bedroom?”

Iwaizumi laughed and took a step backwards. “We never got to play with all of our toys that night. If you follow my instructions real good, I’ll let you use some on me.”

He turned and sprinted down the hall across from the kitchen. “Just promise you won’t fall off the bed this time!”

Oikawa rolled his eyes as he ran after him.

“If I do, untie me before anyone shows up!”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a while, so sorry if the flow of the story is off.


End file.
